sixfacesofdeathfandomcom-20200215-history
Eilephyr
Eilephyr Eilephyr has long since been one of the largest and most prominent of the Old Kingdoms of Stravos, covering acres of land spanning across most of central Stravos and the West. Its size is barely matched by that of Drachslovat, one of the neighboring Old Kingdom territories and The Farlands, which is considered a less civilized section of the continent. The kingdom spent years building from the foundation of Stravosi history, creating a name for itself as a hub for both the Order of the Six and the Guild of Furies. Geography (Eilephyr's grassy plains and luscious scenery. Lots of animals and flora and stuff.) Government The Eilephesian royalty, the Order of the Six, big thing is the Guild of Furies. The council, known as the United Council is made up of representatives from each major nation as well as each guild; also includes the monarch and their royal party; lastly includes representatives of the minority races. Law and Order (The Azure Sentinels are strictly royal military. They protect the royal family and the capital, as well as man the inner and outer gates of the main Eilephyr territories. Smaller policing forces are employed by the Union in the form of White Sentinels. White Sentinels handles more day-to-day troubles and watch the streets carefully. Both groups are fully trained for warfare, but the Azure Sentinels in particular can be specially employed for secret operations for the royal family.) Crime (Eilephyr practices an odd form of zero tolerance policies for crime. Criminal activity implies the defiance of order and peace, which goes against what the Union is trying for. Unlike Drachslovat or Musumar however, Eilephyr does not practice public executions or exiling. Not many know what happens to Eilephyr's offenders, but the cities are large enough and the security is tight enough that most people avoid unorganized crime. The Union would sooner lock a man in a dungeon for decades than carry out an execution and disturb the nation's counterfeit peace. Still, most fear the Sentinels and will often either comply with the law or do well to hide their crimes lest they ever find out what happens in the Union dungeons. The infamous Hands of Lazarus have yet another hidden base, according to rumors, though they have never once been discovered or tracked by the Union's Sentinels. Cultic factions do exist and sometimes slip past the Sentinels on account of the Union being the hub for the Guild of Furies and accepting mage activity within and beyond city walls. There are also rumors of unrest in Eilephyr, due to its segregational approach to racial diversity and false peace. Rumors of oppressed races gathering together with anarchists.) Trade (Trades with Drachslovat for important metals. Has a means of getting a particular metal on their own. Has the best farming land in Stravos and trades crops and livestock. Best craftsmen and guilds. Most arcane advancements due to Guild of Furies integration.) Defenses (Azure Sentinels. Wow what a nice looking army!) History (The deep dark history of Eilephyr. From Old Kingdom to New Kingdom. The false peace. Manipulation.) Notable Locations The Center Area Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: The Outer Ring Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: The Outmost Ring Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Area Name Shops: Inns/Taverns: Main Buildings: Inhabitants Guilds Guild of Furies, Choir of Furies, The College of Invictus Arcana, Order of the Six, Drakebloods. Nobility De Lordens and their heirs, the United Council members by name and rank. Merchants General info on merchant class, lots of merchants from various walks of life and different races, many different kinds of craftsmanship from different races and people from other nations. Adventurers List off maybe like 8 or 10 main adventurers and describe them. Show Eilephyr's popularity. Mention Choir of Furies Culture General culture info. Acceptance of all races. Particular fascination with elves and the arcane. Separation of races that seems in itself inherently racist. Fashion Regal, lots of golds and whites and deep blues and maroons. Wide-range of colors really, due to the arrogance and elegance of Eilephyr. Capes, shoulder capes, well-designed armors, very Victorian-esque but with brighter colors. More like French and Italian renaissance. Religion Order of the Six, Arcane deities, very open and accepting of all beliefs, but specifies where one is allowed to practice such beliefs. Festivals and Holidays Festivals dedicated to food and harvest, dedicated to Horuluxia, dedicated to the Order of the Six, festivals for the Guild of Furies and recruiting mage apprentices, festivals for the freedom of man commemorating when the Draak were defeated. Transportation Carriages Royal Caravans Horses, Pegasi, Exotic animals Arcane teleportation